


this home we've made

by immopengu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 3: polyamory, F/F, Kalex, Kalex Week 2019, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: Alex Danvers loves Kara Danvers, and Kara Danvers loves her back. And they both love Lucy Lane, and she loves them. And Lena Luthor loves them all and they all love her. And Sam Arias falls for all of them and they all fall for her right back.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane/Lena Luthor/Samantha "Sam" Arias, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Lucy Lane/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lucy Lane
Comments: 17
Kudos: 270
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	this home we've made

**Author's Note:**

> Kalex week 2019! Belated but this is my thing for day 3: polyamory! So if this ain't your thing, don't read.

The sound of the shower had woken her up. Alex looked around the king-sized bed, wondering how she got here. Kara was tucked up in her arms, radiating heat. The soft press of breasts against her bare back, Sam’s hands splayed possessively over her thigh. Alex craned her neck up, could see Lena, curled up at the edge of the bed rolled in all their blankets. She looked like an adorably snug burrito.

“She’s always been a blanket hog.” Sam’s voice in her ear sent a shiver down Alex’s spine.

“Did you guys–”

Same chuckled. “Nope. I was the single mom with a kid to take care of, Lena was the traumatized, friendless Luthor. We were what we needed from each other at that time. But relationships evolve I guess…”

Sam nipped at Alex’s jawline, stoking the fire in Alex’s belly–until a loud gurgle from Kara’s stomach interrupted them. Sam let out an inelegant snort of laughter as Kara seemed to awake with a start.

“Alex.” Kara smiled up, dopey and sleepy at her sister. Then her stomach grumbled again and her mouth turned down into a pathetic little moue. “Hungry.”

“I’ll go get breakfast ready.” Sam kissed Alex behind the ear, then nipped at her earlobe before rolling out of bed, grabbing her robe that was draped across a chair.

“Where’s Lucy?” Kara cuddled back into Alex’s arms, mouthing at Alex’s neck.

“Probably shower.” Alex guessed. Lucy had been freaking out about a meeting she was going to today. Last night, all of girls had decided they needed to help her relax, and, well. Here they were.

“Mmmm… morning kiss.” Kara tilted her head upwards, and Alex acquiesced, giving her a brief peck. The brief peck turned into another kiss that Kara eagerly deepened, then another where Kara pushed Alex backwards gently, her wandering hands telling Alex that her little Kryptonian, sun-happy from the morning light, wanted a little tumble.

“You… are… insatiable…” Alex gasped out and groaned as Kara slipped a finger downwards, feeling slickness at the junction of Alex’s legs, while grinding down on Alex’s leg.

“Shhhh…” Kara’s eyes darted over to Lena, still dead asleep and rolled up in her blanket burrito. “Lena’s still sleeping.”

Alex huffed, but remained as quiet as possible as Kara slipped inside of her, her fingers immediately hitting spots that made Alex’s back arch off the bed and her toes curl. Kara pressed her nose against Alex’s neck as she rocked against Alex’s leg, sighing out in pleasure.

“Good morning, Alex.” Kara turned her face to kiss Alex lazily as Alex tried to keep quiet at the slow-fucking Kara was giving her, letting out a little half-strangled cry as Alex hit her climax.

“Kara.” Alex tried to be annoyed, but the blonde just continued grinning smugly while grinding on Alex’s leg like a horny puppy. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed back until Kara let out a low groan of pleasure, the orgasm sending shivers down her back. Kara huffed, her eyes still roving Alex’s body, but the warning look on Alex’s face told her to find her fun elsewhere.

“I’m going to grab some breakfast!” Kara rolled off the bed, chipper as hell and probably looking to get some time with Sam, too. Really, how the hell had they gotten to this point… 

Alex guessed that it all started with Kara, really. After Alex’s jaunt into space to rescue Kara after she pushed Fort Rozz into space, Alex had realized how much she cared about Kara. James had tried to continue that weird push and pull thing he had with Kara, but Kara had firmly rebuffed him. Alex remembered catching Kara’s eye after she finished her talk with James… and she just knew. She knew Kara knew and that their feelings went a bit further than their label of ‘sisters’.

“Mmm…” Lena was mumbling in her sleep. Lena was the addition to their little family, a bit of time after Lucy. Surprisingly, even though she was best friends with Kara and they had more than a little crush on each other, the relationship had started with Alex. One night Lena had stumbled in on one of Alex and Kara’s sister nights, now date nights, and Kara had invited Lena to join. Alex was accommodating and solicitous–Kara had accused her teasingly of really laying on the charm–and Lena had somehow ended up cuddling in Alex’s lap with Kara leaning against Alex on one side. The Danvers sisters had video-chatted with Lucy after Lena left, both Lucy and Kara teasing Alex about how she liked being the ‘mommy’.

Lena had fallen asleep in a pile with the Danvers sisters, and felt properly mortified when she woke up in the morning snuggled between the two on the bed. It had taken a while for Lena to warm up to the idea of having two Danvers in her life, but it had been exactly what she needed.

“Lena,” Alex gently started unwrapping the CEO from her blanket burrito. Lena frowned in her sleep, feeling the tug of wakefulness but fighting hard to stay sleeping. “Wake up, sweetheart.”

Lena practically melts when her more-than-friends address her in little endearments. A smile tugs at her lips, drawing her further into wakefulness.

“Sweetheart,” Alex leaned down and kissed along Lena’s jawline. Alex didn’t know she would have a soft spot for the young Luthor, but she did. When Supergirl had been fighting with Reign that time and fallen from the sky, Lena’s horror and anxiety was palpable. It was her best friend and her other best friend fighting. But when Kara had fallen from the sky, she had burst into huge, body-wracking sobs. Alex had always been suspicious of Lena, but after seeing that, and seeing how Lena stepped up to help made her realize that Lena truly cared about Kara. Lena loved Kara. She loved all of them, but she loved Kara so much that she rivaled Alex in being putty in Kara’s hands.

In the stress of Kara’s coma, Lena had curled into Alex’s arms as they waited for Kara to recover and Reign had gone AWOL. Alex had held Lena, as much to comfort Lena as to comfort herself. Lucy had been away, but she had come back as soon as she heard Kara had been hurt to find Alex and Lena. Alex had held Lena while Lucy kept a steadying arm on Alex, her presence assuring Alex that Kara would be alright.

“Alex…” Lena nuzzled into Alex. “Five more minutes.”

“You told me to wake up you.” Alex nuzzled into Lena. They would’ve continued cuddling if Lucy hadn’t walked in, throwing her damp towel at Alex and continuing on, buck-naked, to a rack with very little space on it, rifling through it for clothes.

“You assholes. I said I had to review. REVIEW.” Lucy cursed them under her breath, but loud enough for Lena and Alex to hear. Lena giggled. She had been the first one to ‘distract’ Lucy last night. Lucy had gone over her materials ad nauseum and she had a tendency to spiral into a snappish, nervous mess because of work stress. Kara and Alex usually avoided Lucy when she was in her moods, while Sam had taken to trying to support by bringing her food and drinks. Lena loved distracting Lucy. And last night she had made sure everyone got into this dogpile to distract Lucy.

“She’s like a little furious energizer bunny when she gets into her moods.” Lena smirked, saying it loud enough for Lucy to hear. Lucy had needed to fuck out her nervous energy, and two Kryptonians and two regular humans were enough to help her get to sleep at least. By the time Alex had passed out with Kara cuddled in her arms, Lucy was still furiously riding Lena while eating out Sam. It wasn’t the first time they had all had sex together but Alex always woke up the next day or whatever time after their sexcapades, wondering if she was actually dead and her dying brain was giving her a weird lesbian fantasy so she could die painlessly.

“I still hadn’t reviewed that one statement–” Lucy lamented, storming back to Lena, who was still wrapped in her blanket burrito.

“You did. So many times, Lucy. So. Many. Times.” Lena rolled her eyes. Lucy eyed Lena with a venomous look in her eyes. Then she jumped onto Alex and Lena and started tickling them. Alex, laughing, rolled way, but Lena was trapped in her self-imposed cocoon and was trying to worm-wriggle off the bed.

“Lena’s awake?” Kara poked her head back into the sleeping area, her eyes immediately zeroing in on naked Lucy.

“Lucy.” Kara’s voice came out in a low growl.

“No. No, Kara. Kara. KARA. NO. I just took a shower–” Alex ducked out of the room, successfully making her escape, ignoring Lucy’s cry for help as Kara pounced on her. Everyone was used to Kara’s morning routine, and Lena’s squeal told Alex that Lena didn’t escape either. Alex managed to pull on a pair of sweatpants and her t-shirt from the floor.

“Babe.” Sam leaned towards Alex, and Alex knew to immediately give Sam a kiss. Alex took the time to kiss Sam slowly, and help her tie up the ties of her robe again. While Kara loved mornings and fast, furious affection, Sam was different. She loved the nights and the slow sensuousness of it all. She loved Alex during those times, preferred her The mornings, Sam liked domesticity and liked getting ‘her girls’ ready for their day.

“Kara just never stops.” Sam was blushing at the noises coming from the bedroom.

“Been like this forever.” Alex shook her head ruefully. “I’ll help you set the dishes?”

“Kara did it already, but can you start up with the snobby coffee?”

Kara usually liked to stop by Noonans for her lattes because she loved her old workplace. Kara, Alex and Sam were fine drinking from Ol’ Faithful, their ancient drip-coffee pot. Lucy and Lena hated the drip coffee that everyone seemed to be okay drinking. Lucy HAD been okay drinking from Ol’ Faithful until Lena showed up with her old Italian stovetop espresso pot and her fair-trade organic beans, ground fresh every day with Lena’s fancy grinder.

Alex moved around the kitchen, the two of them a well-oiled machine. Usually Kara would also be darting in between them to help out, while Lucy and Lena slept in.

Alex traded kisses with Sam as they moved around the kitchen. 

“Is breakfast ready?” Lena was wrapped in one of Alex’s flannel shirts and had pulled on underwear. She looked freshly scrubbed. Lucy was scowling right behind her in her work clothes, while Kara was in jeans and a blouse. Kara looked kind of sheepish, but ultimately quite proud.

“Took another shower, Lane?” Alex smirked at Lucy, who focused her glower on Alex. Lena was wrapped around Sam’s back, still a bit drowsy.

“I am TURNED ON and not focused on work.” Lucy seethed. She sat down at the table, a tiny ball of rage and horniness. Kara was helping to transfer the bacon from the pan to a large serving platter.

“I’m so glad we have five incomes.” Alex proclaimed as she brought food to the table. The Kryptonians packed away a lot of food, and Lucy, for her size, ate a lot. Lena had theorized Lucy burned it all off as brain energy.

“Yessss…” Kara’s attention was focused on food now. They all dug in, breaking off into conversations about what they would do during the day. Sam and Lena had a finance meeting so they would be busy all day, so Alex had to pick up Ruby from her friend’s place where she had had a sleepover. Lucy had her meeting and would grab groceries afterwards, and Kara was running down something or other for Cat Grant, and also helping James pick up his sister from the airport since he was working on covers for Catco’s special on fashion week in National City, and it was crunch time.

“James said she was in the army, and she’s a psychologist now. She’s super impressive on paper.” Kara gushed.

“Ugh. Shrinks.” Lucy grumbled. Sam was watching her fellow Kryptonian with narrowed eyes, though.

“Do not get a crush on this new girl.” Sam pointed a finger at Kara. “DO. NOT.”

“She’s so pretty, though!” whined Kara. It was too late. She had a crush already. Great. Alex just shook her head indulgently at Kara.

“And why are you warning me? Usually it’s Alex who attracts them.” Kara continued whining.

“Pass on the straight girl.” Alex sipped at her coffee. She passed the cream and sugar to Lucy, anticipating what she wanted.

“That’s narrow-minded.” Kara harrumphed. “I’d like to think of every girl as one with potential. I mean, look at Lucy.”

“Excuse me, I was always bi.” Lucy rolled her eyes. She ate quickly, an eye on the time. “Alright. I’m gone.”

Lucy knocked back her coffee and pushed herself away from the table, going round to say her goodbyes.

“Good-bye, sweetheart.” Lucy kissed Lena tenderly, the way Lena liked it. The rest of the girls tried not to ‘aww’ out loud at the sight of Lena’s happiness. She deserved all the happiness in the world.

“Have a good day, love.” Lena stroked the side of Lucy’s face, giving her one more peck on the corner of Lucy’s mouth.

“Kill it at work, Sam.” Lucy dropped a quick kiss on Sam’s lips, licking off a bit of syrup from the side of Sam’s mouth. Sam blushed prettily. Lucy and Sam’s relationship was very much very physical from the get-go, and continued to be. Alex, Kara, and Lena had been away once, all on separate business for two days. The clinker was Ruby was gone for summer camp. For three days, Lucy and Sam had marathon sex. Alex had been worried when she got back to base on the third day of them away, and heard Lucy had taken a few days off because she was ‘sick’ and Sam had also been ‘sick’. She walked in on Lucy half-way towards dying because she was massively dehydrated, and Sam, who was fucking Lucy like she was on a mission.

Lena gave them a talking to, but Alex was just impressed.

“What about me?” Kara pouted.

“You are horrible. I’m leaving.” Lucy picked up her brief, but shot Kara a heated look. “Find me later, Supergirl.”

Kara grinned, Alex letting out a groan.

“Can you two not?” Alex complained. Lucy replied by placing a wet kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“See you at work later, DEO Director of the city base. We have a briefing.”

“Okay, DEO Director of the desert base.” Alex grumbled, catching Lucy and pulling her back for an actual kiss. “See you tonight stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

Lucy was out of the apartment in a flurry, and the rest of the girls continued eating in silence. Alex looked around her apartment, feeling… at peace. It was weird how it was now with her ‘family’. But she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
